Destined Love
by Saniwa
Summary: Ch2 is up! As love began to grow in Ryo’s heart. Dee was completely unstoppable as ever when he decided to get the man he wants (true). The worst fact for Ryo, Dee was the one who killed his parents. As Ryo trapped between his heart and mind!
1. Blood and Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from FAKE; I just borrowed them from Sanami Matoh  
  
Hi, this is my very first fanfic for anime and manga, honestly, I have some fanfics swimming over inside my head. The problems were I do not have much time (a college student who have to study and work also) and it's hard for me using proper English (since I'm not natively English speaker). So, is there any funny sentence, my mistakes, OK! Since I read some fanfics here, I was amazed with all those efforts people have done on sharing their stories. There are some people who wrote more than 30 chapters. WOW! That was awesome. And I decided to share my story also; in the weekend I did not sleep the whole night to develop the story until the end. It will be better if I have the entire story finished before writing it, won't it? Moreover, I will do my best to include all main characters from original manga. Any review and critics are welcome!Warning: some deaths might be possible! But, it will be full or romance; I promised ... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

"Our first meeting there was blood everywhere..."  
  
"Covering all over your body..."  
  
"I barely felt your life grace..."  
  
"No, I am not going to let you die..."  
  
"As I swore to protect you always..."  
  
To my beloved Ryo,  
  
Dee 

---Blood and Revenge---  
  
A thousand years ago, in a faraway land, there was time of chaos where people were suffering every time. Poverty and fear caused by a very ruthless general. One of the big three, General Reo, ruled with tyrant. He was very powerful and has lots of army. It was obvious that he has the mandate to take very high taxes from people. At that time, the prince was still 15 years old; therefore, all country matters were on those generals' shoulders. 13 years later, there was a rebellion led by General Berkeley Rose which fought against the supreme ruler. A quarter of the country has joined under the rebels flag. Even though many people disagreed with his cruel way, there was no mercy for our enemy, a lot more people agreed with him and supported him because they believed that his way would lead them to an absolute victorty. 

One of the rebel commanders was Commander Randy Ryo Maclane, he believed that soldiers were only obeyed their leader orders. So, why didn't they aim directly to the prince, as one day he stated his opinion to Rose, "General, I think that there is no use in killing innocent soldiers. It just made us same with the prince. Cruel, no mercy, and ruthless"

The general focused his eyes on the commander which made Ryo sitting uncomfortably and avoiding his stare with every ways.

Damn, why did I meet him alone? I should have asked another commander to accompany me.

"Well, Commander Maclane, unfortunately this is not the time...yet. Not only we were outnumbered, but also we need some preparations", Rose said while he rose from his seat and walked over to Ryo's back. 

Expectedly, he put his hand on Ryo's left shoulder and whispered softly, "Unless...you willingly give yourself up for me", which make Ryo shivered unpleasantly, "So..." 

Thought that he could not hold this any longer, Ryo jumped off and hurried away to an exit, "Sorry, Sir! But I do not want to give any false expectation to you", said Ryo. 

Smiling, "Oh my god, Maclane! You do not take this seriously, do you?" teased Rose. 

Insulted, Ryo blushed furiously, "Wh...what? I...OK. Good night, Sir", then he left. 

The clean and breeze night air blew Ryo's slender but muscular figure as he was walking to his house. His dirty blond hairs gracefully moved back and forth while his dark eyes staring into the sky. Suddenly, he felt so lonely and inhaled deeply. Mom...Dad, I miss you two. I just could not bare it. Why did you leave me? Why, God? Why did you take them from me? A shed of tears appeared in the corner of his eyes, but he swept it away. Be strong, Ryo. He remembered his mother last words. Yeah, don't worry, mom. I will alive, many things need to be done. 

The next morning, he was awaken by a soldier, "Commander, we got a report that Mural village was attacked last night by the imperial army. There was only one survivor." 

It reminded him about his own village, 13 years ago, painful memory emerged suddenly. Burning houses and corpses everywhere, women and children did not get mercy. Ryo stepped in among soldiers who circled a boy. The only survivor, probably he was younger than Ryo was that time. 

Sadly and sure that the boy was crying, Ryo kneeled down and hugged him. "That's ok if you were crying. It's a sign that you are only a human", then Ryo continued, "I lost my parents just like you and I cried for the whole night. I was even older than you that time" 

"N..no, I'm not go..going to cry. My mom said b-be strong", and he burst into tears. 

Ryo took the boy and decided to adopt him, his name was Bicky. He has silver hair and quite dark skin. Bicky seemed happy and Ryo did not feel lonely anymore, but one day, he saw Bicky was crying in his room so badly. He could not stand it anymore and he has made up his mind that he won't let the same tragedy happen again.  
  
Bicky, sorry I left without telling you. But, someone has to do something. I have to do something. For everybody and for us. So, decided to go to the castle to kill the prince tonight. Wish me luck. OK! I promised I'd be home soon. Love you...  
  
Ryo  
  
Ryo has arrived in the woods behind the castle; he planned to enter the castle from its back door since it will be mush easier. He stood in the darkness until midnight when only moonlight that guided him broke into the castle and handled several guards. The prince's room was just in his left. He opened the door and closed it again soundless then he approached the prince quietly. As he drew out his long sword; someone outside saw his shadow through the paper door. He was just about to swing his sword when the prince turned over and Ryo's heart skipped a beat. Despite his thought about the prince appearance which must be ruthless and mean; under the moonlight the prince was totally handsome with his dark hair fell gracefully over his head obscuring one eye and those long eyelashes. Lines on his jaw showing the sign of fighting and carving his man features. Busied on regaining his self-control, Ryo did not realize that a woman has stood behind him. The woman was Agent Diana, the prince's hench"man". 

"I must do it", Ryo was assuring himself while remembering his misery for years and Bicky's long life alone ahead though his hand still trembling. 

Right before Ryo stabbed Prince Dee's chest, his sword was kicked by Diana and flew away from his hands clanging noisily on the floor. 

As Ryo faced who the intruder was; he was already grabbed by Dee and took down to the bed. Apparently, Dee awoke by the noise and found him speechless since now he was facing the most beautiful man he has ever seen. 

Oh, my God! Who is this guy? Damn, he is strikingly handsome. drool. 

And more, he was on the man's top. Dee pressed harder as he was totally amazed by the gleaming dark eyes and the staining pink cheeks. The next thing he knew was he kissing that pink lip hungrily; Ryo even did not try to break the kiss. When they lips parted, Ryo barely could breath. 

"Hmm...you are a hot kisser!" whispered Dee hoarsely full of passion. 

"Let me go! You..." Ryo arched his back and jumped to his feet again but he still could feel the fire inside him burning into his cheek. God, those eyes were just too irresistible. Ryo! What the hell are you thinking! Baka! You let your enemy kissed you??!! 

Even though Dee was thrown away but he chuckled mischievously, "You know what? Who ever you are? What ever you were doing in the middle of the night in my room. I do not care. What do I want now is you. I will take you as my prisoner", smirked Dee as he made signal and at least 20 guards rushed into the room. 

Ryo did not need Dee explanation, HE WAS CORNERED! Worse, his feet were still weak because of Dee's passionate kiss. This is it. At least, he could make one more act to fix his mistake and fool. He felt powerless and useless. Ryo took a dagger from inside his robe. 

"Babe, what are you going to do with that?" smiled Dee while pointing at the dagger. 

Dee thought Ryo was going to attack him; however, Ryo turned the dagger over so it was now facing him. And with all his strength he stabbed his stomach with the dagger. No one seemed able to move or speak; all of them were stunned. They did not think Ryo would take the odds rather than being captured ALIVE. Dee was the first one who rose and caught Ryo before he fell into the floor. Blood was everywhere; it covered most of his white robe. Dee pulled the dagger out from Ryo, and his wound was bleeding badly.  
  
"Diana, called the physician. QUICK!" yelled Dee over his shoulder. 

"N-no..just le...let me die" moan Ryo weakly then he lost his consciousness on Dee's clutch. 

Stunned with what was happening in front of his eyes, Dee hugged Ryo tighter, "No, I'm not going to let you die..." and he kissed Ryo's forehead. He felt some jolts inside him because of Ryo and he did not want Ryo to die at all...was he fell in love?  
  
------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why fake? Why did I choose this manga as my first fanfic? First, of all, I never ever read any stories as touching as FAKE. The story was so originally flowed and so cute and soft. I like the way Ryo blushing and the scurvy Dee drool!!! What make me sad was it ended when it were only 7 volumes and I do not own Ryo and Dee (don't sue me) Hik...hik...sigh 

Well, I could still enjoy them though, very much... At the beginning was a poem from Dee for Ryo or Dee for Ryo. I just love to make poems. I like to make Berkeley the worst character since it would be a pleasure for me (hehehe...evil grin)! Sorry, for Rose lovers. Well, I guess that's it for now. I have planned it is going to be 7 chapters though. So, enjoy! Next chapter will be more characters appeared and some romantic scenes also. OK! 

I will continue if there are people who want me to continue this story. So, reviews and critics are welcome... 


	2. Love That Cannot Be Denied

Disclaimer: I did not own FAKE (God, I wish I did)! Do I have to this all over again?  
  
N/A: Wahahaha...no more final exams and I have days off from works 8), now it's FAKE time (evil grin). This is a sequel of Blood and Revenge. Yeah, as love began to grow in Ryo's heart. Dee was completely unstoppable as ever when he decided to get the man he wants (true). The worst fact for Ryo, Dee was the one who killed his parents. As Ryo trapped between his heart and mind (did I mention his body desire also?) o well, one sure thing. Love just can't be denied, can it? Time will tell which one was going to win...  
  
Warning: some bad words and a little bit yaoi scenes. Later on rating could change!  
  
Huge thanks to T, my friend, who had re-read my fic and made sharp critics about it. Too short, not detailed, add some romantic scene, or even lemon. Aww, but I am not good on lemon. Well, after rethink, think, and think again. I'll give it a try wink (still, I don't know, just wait then ), Thanks a lot T!  
  
Oh, yeah is there anybody could tell me how to Italic sentences, it seemed so friggin hard for me, the help would mean a lot to me. And how to name the chapter also. E-mail me OK! Here's the deal then: is thought and lines mean changed of setting. Sorry, but this is my first time. PLEASE, DON'T FORGET REVIEW! R&R...

------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------  
  
"I hate you; you made alone in this world"  
  
"Yet, you have come; and filled the emptiness"  
  
"Harder I tried to resist; weaker I had been"  
  
"Now, I realize my feeling; do I love you?"  
  
"Yes, I do..."  
To My Prince, Dee  
  
Ryo  
  
---Love That Can Not Be Denied---

The sun hit the earth with its warm light, passed through the open windows in a room where someone was lying in the bed. He was fully bandage in his stomach, wrapped with white robe in his tranquil sleeping, Ryo MacLean just as angelic as ever. He muttered softly as the sunlight became more intense upon him. Ryo opened his dark eyes slowly and woke up in a great sudden which only caused him stabbed by the pain. He touched his wound in his stomach recalling what did happened to him or what did he do. As he was trying to gain his memory a soft voice called him from somewhere.  
  
"So, you have finally awake then? Thank you, God!" said an old lady while she approached Ryo.  
  
She was wearing a usual palace servant, but there was something more from her. That was Ryo's first impression about her.  
  
He moved slowly to face her but she gently put her palm in his shoulder, signaling him not to move.  
  
"H-how long it has been?" Ryo asked barely audible, he felt so weak.  
  
"It has been a week that you were unconscious, everybody has been worried about you. He thought he might lose you", answered her.  
  
"Wait, the last thing I did was...", a rush of memory came to Ryo, "Where is-s-he? Where is Prin..ce Dee? I ha-have to meet him", Ryo said and tried to raise but soon fell back to bed.  
  
"You will not be able to move or walk for the next couple days, as the physician told me. That was such a stupid thing you did, tried to kill yourself", she stopped and gently swiped away Ryo fair-haired from his dark eyes, "And about Dee...Dee was right this time. You might be the one, Commander MacLean" whispered her.  
  
"I-I beg your pardon? And how come you know my name?" Ryo blushed and backed away a bit.  
  
"You gave us enough time to find any information about you. May I just call you, Ryo?" asked her, Ryo nodded a bit, "Excuse me not to introduce myself first, I am Mother Penguin, you could call me Penguin. I am Prince Dee's "mother" since King Jesse Latener died", she bowed slightly and went back to face Ryo, "As now, he is still in his daily self-defense lesson after sitting next to you and waiting for days"  
  
"I...", Ryo was speechless, "Why he didn't let me die or even put me into a jail af-after all what I had done?" Ryo asked her curiously and he tried his best to strengthen his voice.  
  
"Why don't you ask him directly?" she motioned her hand to another servant next to her, "Lillia, could you call Prince Dee to come here as Ryo has awaken".  
  
She nodded, fast but soundlessly, the servant out of the room and left Ryo just with Penguin.  
  
"So, where were we? Oh, yes. I am the one who have raised the prince ever since he was a kid", her tone was soft but strong as she emphasized every meanings.  
  
And Ryo got them, "So, do you mean you know all about Dee?", he continued, "What do you think then? Do you think he has the gut of hurting or even killing someone?"  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, "I know Dee is an ignorant, loud, brash, not a good leader, and many more", she smiled as Ryo arched his eyebrows and bit his lip waiting, "But, I would bet my life that he didn't have the heart to kill any body or even responsible for it. I am sure of it!"  
  
When Ryo just about wanted to speak, hurried steps grew louder outside and the paper door was opened so violently until it has holes as Dee hurriedly came into the room and sat next to Ryo. Dee was sweating and his breathing was fast just like he had run for miles. He stretched out his long fingers carefully until they touched Ryo's cheek. Trembling but gently stroking as Dee afraid on hurting Ryo.  
  
"Do you know how much worried I was? You were unconscious for a week. God! I think I will lose you", his voice was trembling but his emerald eyes shone with light of happiness.  
  
But, Ryo did not concentrate on Dee's words. He was staring at Dee's exposed chest. It was wide and strong; place where someone could lay a head without worries no more.  
  
Good enough to eat, Ryo thoughthe blushed so badly until his ears and quickly shut his dark eyes did his best to look away everywhere but Dee.  
  
Too late, Penguin caught this unexpected response from Ryo for Dee's light touch, she smiled. Without any warnings, a shadow knocked Dee on the back and made him into the floor.  
  
"Get away from me, JJ! You bastard..." Dee was struggling but the attacker made more move.  
  
This guy, whoever he was, instead of letting Dee go, snaked his arms and encircled Dee's waist when he gave Dee a very deep kiss.  
  
"Hmm...You are turning me on as ever!" JJ smiled and ready to give another one when two big palms were in his face and pushed JJ away.  
  
"If do you think I am same with you! IN YOUR DREAM! Now, move aside you moron!" Dee rose up and JJ fell over.  
  
"Huh, you are mean. But that's make me..." Dee didn't hear what JJ whining about as he was too busy looking at Ryo since he realized Ryo saw everything. Dee's eyes went wide and he cursing more at JJ.  
  
I...kuso, what am I thinking? I do not have any feeling for him. Then? Then why because of that guy, JJ, I feel angry, pissed off, and...and jeal...AAA...no, remember Ryo. He was just a bloody murderer of your parents!Ryo didn't realized it but his face was very red and smokes out of his ears. He glanced and noticed that Penguin was watching his reactions. He felt very embarrassed and blushed even deeper.  
  
"JJ, I think that's enough with Dee. Now, would you out with me and leave these two gentlemen alone!" said Penguin with demand in her eyes and she opened the door waiting outside.  
  
"Who is he?" asked JJ hotly ignoring Penguin and pointing at Ryo.  
  
"It's none of your business!" growled Dee.  
  
JJ was about to argued but he was grabbed in collar by Dee and dragged out of the room, "But, but Dee. You said that I could kiss you if I won the match. And you just lost from me, so, I could claim my prize." JJ gave Dee his puppy-eyes look but it didn't touch Dee.  
  
"You are crazy, JJ! I didn't lose from you. I ran from the match since I have god damn more important thing here. Now, get lost!" said Dee face to face with JJ and closed the door behind him quickly.  
  
Ryo just did not know what to say, he was staring at their funny behaviors with confusion but once more he looked away as Dee made his way again to Ryo. Dee told him again how worried he was and how angry he was with Ryo's stupid decision. Dee felt angry since Ryo was avoiding him and it became worse when Ryo slapped Dee's hand away when he was trying to take Ryo's hand. Dee clenched his teeth and with all his strength, he grabbed Ryo's wrist, and with another hand took Ryo's waist. Draw him closer as Dee launched his first attack. A fierce kiss. Ryo didn't ready for this and melted into Dee's passionate kiss as those emerald pool look into his darkness. Ryo felt weak and could not think about anything until he realized that he was lying on the bed with his back.  
  
Ryo found himself almost responded to the kissTh-this is dangerous! I have to stop himbut his own mind was beaten by his body as Dee's expert hand snaked into Ryo's white robe and made wider access of pleasure.  
  
Dee only stopped when he heard Ryo cried in pain since most of Dee's was on Ryo's top, "Are you okay, Love?" asked Dee huskily. Desire and lust still filled his eyes but his concern about Ryo more than that.  
  
"Why...did you do that?" asked Ryo suddenly while he was shaken.  
  
"Did I hurt you? Oh, Ryo. I am sorry Baby, I just want to show you how much I..."answered Dee but Ryo cut him off.  
  
"But, it wasn't the way it is!" yelled Ryo behind his tears. Dee felt his heart broken into pieces, "I hate you!" said Ryo in his final but, I hate myself most gave in to your kiss and surrender to my desireanger flushed in those dark eyes which made Dee shivered and scared. Scared of everything might happened next.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" asked Dee hoarsely daring himself looked into those darkness he had been dreaming of.  
  
Shocked,how come on earth. He doesn't know about it. Is he playing with me? Then he is wrong then, I'm not that weak, PrinceGaining all of his strength, he knew it would not be easy, "You..killed my parents!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, not far from all the conflicts which happened between Ryo and Dee, several palace servants were playing with a girl. She has blond hair which was flamed by the sunlight. Penguin was walking with JJ when she noticed them and the look on JJ's face.  
  
"Are you okay, JJ? You looked extremely sad!" asked the little girl with concern.  
  
"Dee has just thrown me away because of a good for nothing sick guy!" answered him shortly, "Would anybody mind telling me who this guy was? I was just away for 7 days to see the festival and something big has happened?" asked JJ to her.  
  
"So, our special guest has awakened and my brother is visiting him now?" asked her to Penguin.  
  
"Yes, my princess. They are still talking at the moment" answered Penguin politely.  
  
JJ was annoyed since the two of them ignored him, but the little girl seemed drowning into her own thought, "This has become very interesting", smiled Princess Carol mysteriously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Flashback: Dee was sitting next to unconscious Ryo and his dark hair fell loosely in the air while he was holding one of Ryo's hands with his both hands. God, it has already been 6 days. And he even doesn't show any signs!Dee prays every night for Ryo he felt he just didn't want to lose him. There are many things in life that he could enjoy more with Ryo, somehow, he believed that. He is the oneDee have told this to Penguin. He did not realize that two figures were peeping through the door.  
  
"What is wrong with Dee?" asked Carol in a low voice, "I have never seen him like this before."  
  
"I am sorry but I did not know exactly at the moment, Princess Carol", answered Diana.  
  
They stopped to watch as Dee caressed Ryo's dark blond hair and mumbled something softly that their ears didn't catch.  
  
God, he looks like just he is sleeping, really handsomeand Dee blushed a bitThis is the first time I felt like this to someone, not only because of his physic but also his strength. I knew I love him as I saw him, or even, before I met him. Don't let him die; I promised I will protect him with my soul  
  
Carol just sighed as she began to understand what's happening here. Dee just kissed Ryo's forehead lovingly, "What did Dee tell you to do, Diana?"  
  
"Prince Dee just told me to investigate. Find all the information about the guy that was just trying to kill him" answered her as they were walking down the palace corridor to the garden, "He is Commander Randy "Ryo" McLane for the rebels. He is excellent in archery and good in self-defense also. That's all we knew so far, rebels never register themselves to the government. He always wins his wars and made us lose 10% of our area in the South."  
  
"Then what Dee is doing with him? He did not imprison him, instead took care of him. I hope Dee knows the risk." Carol bit her lip, "I have to talk about this to mother."If only Dee this serious with other mattersshe thought when she remembered her brother ignorance about everything.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, Dee was laying on his bed, eyes wide open as he staring into the ceiling. He was thinking about all the accusation Ryo addressed to him. Damn, that was hurtsuddenly, someone knocked on the door. Carol, Penguin, Diana, and JJ entered the room with each different questions and concerns.  
  
"Why did you shove away guards in front of your room? How about if someone tried to sneak into and kill you?" asked Carol, but Dee knew that she has another point and she wanted explanation.  
  
Dee sat, "How old are you, Carol?" asked Dee suddenly.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you forget about me?" threatened her.  
  
"I know...I know. Calm down, I just want to make sure", Dee backed away from the angry sister, "You are 17, right?" added him.  
  
Along with it, Carol's anger cooled down, "That was close, Dee! Now tell me what's happened between you and our important Ryo?"  
  
Huff, I am safeDee sighed and he told everyone about everything Ryo had told him today. "I have this feeling for him of his handsomeness, his strength, his dignity, and his naive. But, I was so sad when he said like that since I did not have any idea what he was talking about."  
  
"I am glad finally you have this feeling, Dee!" smiled Penguin which made Dee's heart lightened; so he is not wrong, at all.  
  
JJ winced and looked annoyed with Dee's expression.  
  
"But mother, this will be impossible if Dee do not try to convince Ryo first before continue to the next step. He could not go out with someone who thinks he was the one that ruthlessly and brutally vanquished his village and killed his parents." All of them were quite with Carol's statement.  
  
"She is right! She is totally right!" yelled Dee and he hugged her, "You just gave a very brilliant idea, my sister. Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Your welcome!" replied Carol sweatdrop.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------  
  
Alone, in his room, Ryo MacLean felt very sad, he did not know what he have to do now. Hate him or love himBaka! I don't knowhe confused why did Dee save him. He didn't ask it either today. After all his attempts to kill Dee on the first place. Damn, I hate my weak heart more than anythingDeep, deep inside his heart, something, a feeling, a special feeling has appeared. It wasn't there before. Something that he hasn't felt before in his life. Is this loveThe feeling became stronger when suddenly Dee's face and the gentleness he gave to Ryo flashing in Ryo's mind. He stared on the full moon in the sky and blushed but he shook his head...  
  
I never noticed that moon could be this prettythought Dee and Ryo. Even though they bodies were separated with rooms and time but their hearts were thinking about each other so deeply.  
  
It was getting bigger, and bigger, love that can not be denied.  
  
THUMP! Ryo jumped as a finger tapped his right shoulder softly.  
  
"Ryo, it is me...".  
  
------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------  
  
Hehehehe, who do you think the intruder is? :D evil grin There you go! The second chapter. Jeez, it's already 6 in the morning. OK, see you in the next chapter. I will post it in 3-5 days. Hope you guys like it! Review please, I want to know what people think about it! I hope I did not make Ryo looked cheap?! I just love him too much! Sorry, if I made any grammar mistakes. Thanks


End file.
